MrPoliceman
by Kbanes2
Summary: when mikela gets bored she decides to have some fun with the local policeman and his coffee.


Well okay lets admit it. There needs to be a crack fic with this song. It's mr. Police man by brad paisley. And the perfect mech for this story is Barricade. But I can't credit for this story. My cousin amber gave me the idea. So thank you amber you're the best. Now on to the story.

It was a typical day at the N.E.S.T base. Everyone was doing there normal stuff. Optimus was setting behind his desk looking at a data pad, rachet was in his med bay, ironhide was killing Skids and Mudflap, Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikela. And Barricade was off in a cornor stareing at the wall. Mikela noticed that it was quite. To quite. So Mikela decided to put a end to that. She looked up again and barricade was in his holoform drinking coffee, just like any other human police man. Mikela smiled an evil smile. She begin to walk up to barricade as Sam and Bee just whatched in curiosity. " hey, cade whats up?" all barricade did was growl. " hey who shoved that stick up your aft." Said mikela with a smile. " leave me alone femme." Said barricade. "or what you gonna step on me?" said mikela as she snached his coffee and began to run. " femme come back here with that." Said barricade in a very scary voice which made Sam and Bee shutter. " why don't you make me." Said mikela as she headed for outside, and barricade,sam,and bee followed. Once they got outside they saw Mikela standing there with barricade's beloved coffee. " come and get it big boy." She said with that evil grin. Barricade roared like a lion which caused a few of the autobots to look. Barricade transformed into his bipedal mode, which caused Mikela to run. "hey, Bee you got any chase music." Said Sam as he chuckled. Bee switched through some radio stations till he cam across the right one. The music began to play as Mikela dodged Barricade's huge hand.

Well, hey,hey. Mr. Police man. I bet I can drive faster than you can.

Come on hoss lets have some fun go on and shoot me with the radar gun. You look bored I sure am, so catch me if you can.

Came from bee's speakers as mikela got into her firebird.

Hey, hey, mr. Policeman. I got a 75 fiber trans am, with a 455 up under the hood, me and my brother got it runnin good. Wake up behind those ole red bands catch me if you can. Go on and turn on your blue lights. So pretty. You know you want to. I just flew by.

Sam and Bee laughed as mikela did a doughnut around barricade which caused him to faal. Barricade roared with anger. Then he transformed into his alt mode. And speed after her.

I can see you peeling out. Well how's my dust taste in your mouth? Come on smokey it's time to race. Let's have us a high speed chase.

Mikela was able to lose barricade for a half a second before she came to a part of the base which was like an alley. It had two building on each side and only a fire escape to get away with. Mikela smiled and began to climb up the fire escape with barricade coffee in her hand. Mikela looked up as she heard a helicopter. She started laughing when she saw it was blackout barricade friend.

Well hey, hey, mr. Policeman. Chopper in the air and a couple of swat mans. Well that's no fair now blocking road where am I suppose to go? Time to use my back up plan catch me if you can.

Mikela knew she had to get away. Because barricade just spun to the alley and saw her on the fire escape. Mikela looked down to see barricades holoform chasing after her.

Well hey, hey mr. Policeman. I bet I can run faster than you can. With your big pop belly. And your cowboy boots. A hundred bucks says you won't shoot. I know these woods like the back of my hand catch me if you can. So go on and turn on your spotlight so shiney. I got runnin shoes and I'm younger than you, and I got all night.

Mikela began to run as fast as she could down the dark hallway she just entered. She could hear barricade right behinde her.

" you can't catch me cadie." Barricade began to run faster.

Theres no way your keeping up with me so go on back to krispey kreme. If you wanna guit I understand. Catch me if you can.

Sam and Bumblebee stared into the darkness of the hall wondering if mikky was alright. " you think she alright bee?" said sam "I don't know." Said bee as he shrugged his shoulders.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" was a scream sam and bee heard and they started running towards the scream. When they got there they couldn't help but laugh. Mikela was in an old jail cell sitting there frowning as barricade was on the outside drinking his coffee.

I'm in the jailhouse now. I'm in the jailhouse now. He told me once or twice, son respect my authrity. I'm in the jailhouse noooooooooow.

The end.

Please read and review.


End file.
